


Teachings

by AnnaTheHank



Series: A/C/G ot3 [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Dominant Aziraphale (Good Omens), Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Switch Gabriel, teaching sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 07:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/pseuds/AnnaTheHank
Summary: Aziraphale decides to teach Gabriel how to properly top, so he can better pleasure Crowley. Of course, the best way to teach is through demonstration...





	Teachings

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with the a/c/g shenanigans. Thank you for coming by to read! And thank you very much to everyone who's been following this series and posting such lovely comments <3 <3 I love you all

Gabriel hesitantly followed Aziraphale and Crowley to their bedroom. He had told them he was perfectly comfortable staying on the couch that night, he didn’t intend to sleep anyway, and he was actually interested in the show they had been watching. But Aziraphale had said there was something he wanted to show Gabriel, so he had followed them, wondering what was up there he would need to see.

“Since you are going to be staying here,” Aziraphale said, carefully removing his jacket and laying it on a chair by the door, “there’s a few things you need to learn.”

Gabriel’s eyes followed his movements, watching as he slowly undid his cuff links, fingers steady as he undid his shirt. His body shivered. Crowley stood next to him, not touching him, but close enough to radiate a bit of heat that made Gabriel slightly uncomfortable.

“What’s that?” he asked, afraid of the answer. 

“How to pleasure Crowley, of course,” Aziraphale said. There was a shift in the atmosphere. Things were different in that room then they had been out in the living room. Gabriel found it difficult to breathe. 

“Oh, this’ll be fun,” Crowley said, smirking at Gabriel. 

“Be a dear and help him out of his clothes,” Aziraphale said, taking his own off.

“Gladly.”

Gabriel was too stunned to move as Crowley’s fingers undid the buttons on his shirt. His face was inches away, lips still formed into a smile. Something inside of Gabriel told him to close that small gap and kiss Crowley. But he ignored it, feeling it was more important to keep his wits about him in this moment.

Crowley had other ideas.

The demon slid the shirt of Gabriel’s shoulders and leaned in, pressing a kiss to Gabriel’s lips as his hands worked his belt and zipper. Gabriel closed his eyes, breathing into the kiss, his breath hot and hard. 

A hand landed on his back and he jumped. Crowley laughed as he pulled away from the kiss. Aziraphale stepped next to him, his hand rubbing Gabriel’s back. Crowley gently pushed Gabriel’s pants down and he stepped out of them, feeling a blush form all over his body.

“So,” Crowley said. He licked his lips and wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s neck, leaning in as he looked at Aziraphale. “How should we start, hm?”

Gabriel gingerly placed his hands on Crowley’s hips, shuddering at the feeling of Crowley’s clothed body against his naked one. 

“Go sit on the bed,” Aziraphale said. “And make yourself comfortable.”

Crowley raised an eyebrow at him but Aziraphale gave him a look and he scampered over to the bed, sitting up against the headboard, watching with an attentive gaze.

Desperate to change the mood of the room, Gabriel cleared his throat and nodded his head at Anthony jr, still hanging over the bed. “Put him up, did you?”

Crowley grinned, reaching up and swatting at the snake plushie. “Isn’t he cute? Aziraphale says he doesn't match.” Crowley scoffed. “He’s perfect.”

“Be quiet, darling, please,” Aziraphale said. 

Crowley nodded and slid back down a bit, licking his lips.

“Now,” Aziraphale said. He walked around so he was facing Gabriel and placed a hand on his cheek. “I want you to pay attention to what I do, okay?”

Gabriel squinted at him a bit. “Okay…”

Aziraphale leaned up and kissed him. His lips opened and closed, putting a gentle pressure against Gabriel’s. He pulled back and Gabriel blinked at him. Crowley made a noise and Gabriel glanced over at him. He had a hand pressed against his groin, his hips rising off the bed a bit. Gabriel looked away, a shiver running through his nerves.

“Now it’s your turn,” Aziraphale said. Gabriel gulped and didn’t move. “I want you to kiss me,” Aziraphale clarified. “Just like that.”

“Right.” Gabriel closed his eyes and pressed forward, placing his lips against Aziraphale’s.

“No, dear,” Aziraphale said, pulling back. “You have to move your lips.”

“Oh. Right.” 

Aziraphale’s hand was still on his cheek and it burned where their skin met. Gabriel’s mouth was dry but he did as he was told, moving his lips against Aziraphale as he had told him. Aziraphale moaned softly in the kiss and deepened it, his tongue venturing into Gabriel’s mouth.

“Fuck,” Crowley whispered.

Aziraphale pulled away, Gabriel’s lips trying to follow despite his better judgement.

“Oops,” Crowley said, sinking lower into the bed as Aziraphale gave him a look. “Sorry.”

Aziraphale sighed, shaking his head slightly. He turned back to Gabriel, his hand dropping to pat him on the arm. “Much better,” he said. “You’re a fast learner.”

Gabriel felt a small hint of pride trying to grow in his chest, but it was quickly drowned out by all the anxiety of the situation. Aziraphale left him, walking over to the bedside table and Gabriel felt a rush of cold wash over him.

“On the bed, please,” Aziraphale said.

Gabriel’s legs forced him over, threatening to give out on him if he didn’t. He sat on the edge of the bed, hands in his lap, swallowing the lump in his throat. 

“Angel,” Crowley said, “One sec.” He shifted over, sitting next to Gabriel. He placed his hand on the same cheek Aziraphale had, forcing Gabriel to look at him. “You alright?”

Of course he wasn’t alright. Nothing about this was alright. Gabriel cursed himself, how could he have let it get this far? He was lusting. Not just that but he was lusting over a demon. He didn’t deserve to be an angel, he knew that. Not with this pounding in his chest telling him to just shut up and go for it already. He was an Archangel, he was supposed to be better than this. And he wasn’t.

“Hey,” Crowley said, his thumb rubbing over Gabriel’s cheek. He looked over at Aziraphale. “Maybe we’d better cool off.”

Aziraphale nodded, already reaching over for his and Gabriel’s clothes. 

Gabriel reached up, fingers grabbing the edge of Crowley’s glasses, waiting. Crowley raised his eyebrows but didn’t say or do anything against it. Gabriel pulled the glasses off, holding them in his hand as he looked into Crowley’s eyes.

There was something familiar in them. A light, Gabriel realized. They were the eyes of an angel. The eyes of someone he loved. Because of course he loved him. He had loved Crowley before the fall and had simply forgotten it. He had loved Aziraphale too, and never really stopped. And this whole thing wasn't an act of lust, it was an act of love. That's what he was coming to learn. This whole thing that Aziraphale and Crowley had going came from a place of deep love. His love may not have been that deep, but it was love. And that, he figured, made it okay.

“I’m sorry,” Gabriel said, shaking his head, his body temperature returning to normal. “I’m fine. Where were we?”

“You sure?” Aziraphale asked. 

Gabriel nodded. 

“C’mon.” Crowley grabbed Gabriel’s arm and pulled him back, settling them so that Gabriel was lying on top of him, Crowley taking full advantage of the kissing lesson he had just viewed. Gabriel had to admit, it was much better the new way he had learned. 

Crowley bit at Gabriel’s bottom lip and the bed dipped behind them. Gabriel pulled away, Crowley certainly not letting go easily, and looked over his shoulder at Aziraphale. Aziraphale brought his hand up to Gabriel’s ass, spreading some lube over his hole. Gabriel had expected it to be cold, but it was quite warm, and it felt nice.

“Just tell him if it hurts,” Crowley whispered, leaning up to kiss at Gabriel’s jaw. “It shouldn’t though. He’s awfully good.” He winked at Aziraphale and then laid back down.

Gabriel felt a pressure as one finger pressed against him. It surprised him a bit how easily it slipped in. It didn’t hurt, it was just...uncomfortable? It was a very strange sensation and Gabriel wasn’t sure he liked it. 

Then Aziraphale curled his finger a bit, pressing in further. He rubbed up against something and Gabriel felt a jolt of electric pleasure travel through his body. He moaned, dropping his head down on Crowley’s shoulder. Crowley laughed, wrapping his fingers up in Gabriel’s hair.

Aziraphale slipped a second finger in, increasing the pressure on Gabriel’s prostate. It hurt a little, the pressure of them both in there, but not enough for Gabriel to tell him to stop. Gabriel’s fingers gripped at the blanket, his breath hot against Crowley’s neck. The demon moaned, squirming under Gabriel’s body.

Aziraphale’s fingers scissored, opening the muscles of Gabriel’s ass. He slid in a third finger, a slow and easy motion. Gabriel’s body tensed and he could feel the breath leaving him. Crowley’s hands moved down, his fingers trailing over Gabriel’s back, slick with sweat. 

“How you doing up there?” Crowley asked.

Gabriel nodded, pushing his face closer to Crowley’s neck. Aziraphale pulled his fingers out and Gabriel lifted his head a little. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Aziraphale said. He was rubbing some more lube on Gabriel’s hole. “Now, I want you to pay close attention to this part, alright?”

Gabriel nodded, wondering exactly what this part was. He felt something thick press against him and gasped with knowledge. His knuckles turned white against the black sheets and Crowley grabbed his face, pulling him down to a kiss. Gabriel moaned into it, feeling Aziraphale slide deeper, deeper still.

Aziraphale stilled as his hips met with Gabriel’s ass, waiting, letting Gabriel adjust to the sensation. 

“How’s that feel?” Aziraphale asked. He kept one hand on Gabriel’s waist and placed the other on the small of his back. 

“Fine,” Gabriel breathed out. 

“Good. Now, tell me how this feels.” Aziraphale pulled his hips back, then pushed in. He worked in short, jagged movements. It wasn’t entirely unpleasant, but Gabriel didn’t understand why Crowley seemed to like this so much. 

“Not good, huh?” Crowley asked. 

“I thought you said he was good,” Gabriel responded.

Crowley laughed and Gabriel could feel Aziraphale tense a bit. “I’m demonstrating the wrong way to do it,” Aziraphale said, his teeth grinding together. 

“Oh,” Gabriel said. 

Aziraphale grabbed Gabriel’s waist with both hands and then started to demonstrate the right way, pulling almost all the way out, then slamming all the way in. His motions were smooth and hard, pushing against Gabriel’s prostate with every thrust. Every motion knocked the wind out of Gabriel in a soft groan. 

“It’s not about how you feel,” Aziraphale said. Gabriel closed his eyes, finding it hard to concentrate on the words Aziraphale was saying. “It’s about Crowley, and you have to take that into consideration.”

Gabriel leaned his head against Crowley’s chest, nodding. 

“My turn yet?” Crowley asked. 

“Very well.” Aziraphale pulled out of Gabriel and he deflated against Crowley, equal parts glad it was over and missing the way it felt. “No time for rest.” Aziraphale moved to sit next to them. He smiled a bit. “It’s test time.”

“Huh?”

Crowley was squirming under him again and Gabriel glanced down, watching the demon struggle to get out of his shirt. Gabriel resisted the urge to just miracle the boundaries of clothes out of the way. But he couldn’t very well chide the two of them for such actions if he started going around doing the same. He got to his knees, letting Crowley sit up, and helped him peel his clothes off. Honestly, why did he have to wear such tight clothes?

Finally naked, Crowley flopped back to the mattress. Gabriel knelt between his legs, hands grabbing at his thighs. He had never really just looked at Crowley. He was quite handsome.

Aziraphale shuffled closer, leaning on one arm and running a hand over Crowley’s hair. “Remember,” he said. “It’s about Crowley.”

“Right.” Gabriel moved closer, Crowley raising his hips up so Gabriel could grab them. Gabriel stopped. “Oh wait. Uh. Lube, right?”

Aziraphale smiled at him. “Very good.” He reached over and passed the bottle to Gabriel. 

Gabriel held Crowley with one hand, spreading lube on the fingers of his other. He reached down, rubbing against Crowley’s hole, eyes glancing between Crowley and Aziraphale. He slid a finger in, watching Crowley’s muscles shudder.

“Tell him how he’s doing, darling,” Aziraphale said, his thumb running across Crowley's forehead. 

“It’s good,” Crowley said. “I can take more.”

“Right.” Gabriel put another finger in. 

He tried that trick Aziraphale had done, curving his fingers a bit. He could feel himself press against Crowley’s prostate. Crowley arched his back with a groan, his hips rising, forcing the fingers deeper.

“Yes,” Crowley hissed. Actually hissed. Gabriel pulled his fingers out. That was a little disconcerting. 

Crowley slid down, pressing his ass against Gabriel. Gabriel rubbed some of the lube on himself and then grabbed Crowley’s hips with one hand, using the other to help guide himself in. Crowley hissed again as Gabriel slid in, and he tried to ignore it, choosing to imagine Crowley as an angel in this situation, not a demon.

Once he was all the way in, Gabriel grabbed Crowley’s waist and tried to practice what Aziraphale had taught him. He pulled out slowly, pushed in forcefully. Crowley sighed in pleasure under his touches, but it wasn’t the same sort of sounds he made when Aziraphale was with him. And that’s what Gabriel wanted. To pleasure Crowley the same was Aziraphale seemed to be able to do.

“Here,” Aziraphale said, sitting up and moving down to Gabriel. Crowley frowned but said nothing. Aziraphale got to his knees and placed his hands on Gabriel’s waist. “Let me help.”

Aziraphale’s hands pulled and pushed against Gabriel, forcing him to set a different rhythm. Gabriel knew he hit Crowley’s prostate because Crowley tossed his head back, moaning as he bit his bottom lip. That was the sound Gabriel had been waiting for. He ignored the hands on his waist and picked up the tempo, getting the hang of things now. 

“Oh, I almost forgot,” Aziraphale said. He moved back up to Crowley, nodding at Gabriel’s work. “Gabriel, you’re not allowed to finish until Crowley does.”

“What?” the two asked in unison.

Aziraphale placed his hand back on Crowley’s head, giving it a soft rub. “It’s part of the lesson.” Crowley looked at him for a second, then shrugged. “And do go easy on him, darling,” Aziraphale said. Crowley chuckled and Gabriel didn’t like that.

Gabriel adjusted, lifting Crowley’s hips a bit higher, getting a better angle. Crowley’s legs moved to wrap around his waist, which, he thought, didn’t help the situation much. 

“Come here,” Crowley ordered. 

Gabriel lent down, hands moving from Crowley's waist to support him on the mattress, finding they fit together better that way. Crowley grabbed his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. They breathed into each other's mouths, moaning together as they moved together. Gabriel’s head was in a fog, overrun with the sensation of fucking Crowley and the noises that Crowley made. They were such lovely noises.

Gabriel could feel himself getting close. But he held back, trying to keep his mind off the way Crowley’s body moved against him, which was pretty hard. He wanted to prove he could do this, to both himself and Crowley and Aziraphale. He was an Archangel after all, no task was too hard for him. 

Crowley chuckled against him and Gabriel broke their kiss, looking down at him. “What?”

Crowley moaned. “Nothing.” He started bucking his hips, which made holding back even more difficult. 

“Crowley,” Gabriel whispered. He wanted to ask him to stop, Or to go. Or to do whatever it was that would make him cum so Gabriel could. 

“What did I say, darling?” Aziraphale said, a hint of disappointment in his voice. 

“Yeah, but it’s fun,” Crowley said. 

“Don’t be mean.”

“Fine.”

Crowley sighed dramatically. His hips stopped moving, letting Gabriel control the rhythm once more. He arched his back, hands reaching around to grab at Gabriel’s back. His fingernails dug into Gabriel’s skin and he came, spilling out between the two of them, a sticky feeling holding them together.

Gabriel was right after him, relief spreading through his body as he came. He wanted to lay there with Crowley, feel him breath with him. But the cum was on his stomach and he couldn't stand it so he pulled away, looking down at it with a slight grimace.

“Here.” Aziraphale handed him a small towel. “He does make a mess doesn't he?”

“Hey,” Crowley said. But it wasn’t in objection to the comment. It was directed at the fact that Aziraphale had finished himself off as they had. “No fair. I coulda gone again.”

Aziraphale chuckled his voice low and soft. He leaned over and kissed Crowley’s forehead. “Next time, darling.”

Crowley frowned and shuffled about so he could bury himself under the blankets. Aziraphale shook his head at him and got under himself. Crowley grumbled then turned over, wrapping his arms around Aziraphale and placing his head against Aziraphale’s chest. 

Gabriel placed the towel in the hamper and crawled into the other side of the bed, half expecting one of them to tell him to just go. He laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling, unsure that he should even be there.

“Hey.” Crowley reached behind him, searching for Gabriel’s arm. Gabriel gave it to him and Crowley tugged, pulling Gabriel to his side. He wrapped Gabriel’s arm around his waist and settled back down against Aziraphale. 

Gabriel slid a bit closer, still waiting for someone to stop him. He pressed himself up against Crowley’s back, his other arm snaking underneath him. Crowley kept telling him he should try this whole sleeping thing. And seeing as how Aziraphale had turned the lights off, his own eyes closed as his head rested against Crowley's, he figured it was a good time to give it a go.

Gabriel closed his eyes, listening to Crowley and Aziraphale breathe. It was a strange situation, of that he was certain. But it was a nice situation. It felt nice. So he didn’t think about it too much more that night, falling asleep to the sounds of his lovers.


End file.
